


I Want Your Skulls, I Need Your Skulls

by ChickenandBrocolli



Series: 52 Ways to Murder Anyone [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Bottom Sam, Daddy Kink, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean, Dom Dean, Fisting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutilation, Sub Sam, Top Dean, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenandBrocolli/pseuds/ChickenandBrocolli
Summary: Dean brings Sam a present to see if he can handle going out on the road with him. Sam has a little surprise of his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [playlist](https://play.spotify.com/user/retnuh_/playlist/1qhEZ3uCE2AnPEPzwp4lsD)   
>  [inspo](http://lolitalecki.tumblr.com/tagged/52wtma)   
>  [say hi on tumblr!!](http://lolitalecki.tumblr.com/)

Dean kept true to his promise and returned to the bunker two days after he left. His time outside was much shorter than the week long journeys he had been going on.  
Sam awoke to his big brother, dressed in the jeans he left in, wrapped around him. He nuzzled back into Dean’s warm bare chest, glad to have him home. His throats burned with the need to drink from him, but Sam pushed that aside just to take in the moment he had wrapped in his brother's arms.  
He lied there in peace for a few minutes before Dean started to shift. Sam felt a soft kiss behind his ear and then Dean’s teeth rake down his neck. A puff of air escaped from Sam’s lips as he grind back against Dean, who he could feel getting hard behind him. He felt Dean undo his jeans and push them and his underwear down.

“You thirsty baby?” Dean asked in between kisses placed on Sam’s neck.

He used one hand to pull Sam’s boxers down under his ass. His cock slid between Sam’s cheeks. Dean's breath was coming out in short puffs against the back of Sam's neck. He wrapped one hand around Sam’s cock and used the other to keep his brother's hip steady as he rutted against him. Sam gasped and moaned as Dean got him off. All it took for Sam to come all over himself and Dean’s hand was Dean’s thick cock’s head catching on his rim.  
The sight of Sam wrecked for him was enough to have Dean get off just moments after and come all over Sam’s ass.  
Dean took a few seconds to get himself back together and then rolled out of bed. Sam watched as his brother shimmied back into his jeans and picked a shirt, that was most likely Sam’s, up off the floor to put on.

“Take a few minutes to get cleaned up then meet me in the dungeon.” Dean said flicking the light on to really wake Sam up just before he left.

Sam kicked his boxers off his ankles and walked to the bathroom wearing nothing but his and Dean’s come. He rinsed off in the shower and went back to his room to get dressed. He wasn't sure what Dean’s present for him was but he figured he could have a little present of his own for Dean.  
He rummaged through his bedside draw in search of the half empty cherry lube he knew Dean loved and the clear red butt plug Dean gave him a few weeks ago. He opened himself, fingers working quickly. When he was almost up to four fingers he plugged his hole so he would be loose and ready whenever Dean wanted him. He got dressed quickly and cleaned up the bed.

His stomach flipped in anticipation as he made his way down the long hall to the dungeon. Almost halfway there, Sam heard a girly shriek that was most definitely not Dean. He took off in a sprint in fear that Dean was possibly attacked.  
Sam made it to the shelves that hid the dungeon and slammed them open, rattling the contents. He was shocked to find Dean standing over a bloody girl who was curled up on her side. He had a sadistic smirk on his face as he delivered a swift kick to her tender stomach. She whimpered around the gag that had been tied around her head, tangled in with her long hair. She was dressed in a tank top and cut off shorts. Sam figured Dean probably found her at some truck stop.

“Remember when I said i was getting you a present Sammy? Well she's all yours. And just because I’m the best big brother every time you do something right you get to drink. Plus if you do everything just how I ask I’ll let you out of the bunker with me when I go out again.” Dean sauntered over to Sam and threw an arm over his shoulders.

“This is all for you, brother.”

Sam was speechless. He was always willing to do whatever Dean asked, especially if he was getting blood in return. This was different though, could he really go through with killing this person? She could have a family and Sam knows what it's like to have your family taken from you. Dean turned Sam to face him, rubbing his hands up and down his little brother's arms he said,

“Think about it baby, you can have whatever you want from me. Just gotta do this one thing for me.” He grabbed Sam’s hands in his rubbing circles into the tops of them.

Sam looked beyond torn. Although his brain was muddled with Dean’s demonic blood, he still wasn't sure if he could bring himself to kill her. Dean pressed a kiss to Sam’s lips.

“C’mon little brother, do this for me.”

Sam looked deep in Dean’s eyes searching for answers. He would do it. He would do it for Dean and hell if he was going to go through with killing this girl he was going to have some fun.

“Okay.” Sam said.

Dean backed him against the concrete wall, predatory smirk held firm in his features. He grabbed Sam’s hips and pulled him in for a kiss. Their open mouths clashed, teeth knocking against each other violent and sloppy.  
Dean’s lip must have split with the vicious force of Sam’s mouth on his because Sam could taste Dean’s sweet hypnotizing blood in his mouth. He pulled away first overwhelmed by Dean.

“What do I have to do first?” Sam asked, manic grin spreading across his features.

Dean turned Sam by his shoulders and began to push him towards a white sheet in the far corner of the room. Sam felt an odd sort of comfort in their dungeon. Despite all the time Sam spent chained up and alone in the room, he couldn't help but think of how good Dean was to him during that time. He smiled to himself when he thought of how much Dean had to go through in order to him safe.  
He was snapped back into his thoughts when Dean pulled back the sheet to reveal a plethora of the sharpest weapons they owned. There were knives, hatchets, swords, and even some medieval torture devices that were collected by the Men of Letters before them. Sam saw the demon killing knife and a certain thought crossed his head that he would never dare think again. His head whipped to Dean in fear he somehow read his mind, but he was able to turn his fearful look into a wary smile.

“Start whenever you want Sammy.”

Dean picked up a roll of plastic and began to lay it out on the floor to make for an easier cleanup. Sam grabbed a Bowie knife from the selection and made his way over to the crying girl. She was pretty. Even though she was curled in a ball, Sam could tell she was tall and had some good muscle on her. She must've put up one hell of a fight against Dean. Her chestnut hair was falling into her tear stained face, which was familiar in way he couldn't quite put his finger on.  
He towered over her, tossing the knife back and forth between his sweaty palms.

“Dean, why don't you go get a chair for our guest.” Sam kept his eyes glued on their victim. Dean nodded and left the room.

Sam was buying time. He needed to do this the best way possible so Dean would trust him and take him with him when he leaves. He had to think like Dean.  
Sam smiled at the trembling girl. He meant the smile as comforting but when he remember how he was literally going to rip her apart, it contorted into something manic.  
Dean returned, dragging a heavy wooden chair to the center of the dungeon. He hauled the girl up under her tied arms and situated her in the chair so she wouldn't fall.

“It’s all you Sammy.” Dean took a step back out of his brother’s way.

Sam walked a predatory circle around her trying to figure where to start. He could torture to get information but he wasn't sure how good he would be at doing it for unadulterated fun.  
Sam finally made a decision. The first cut would be along her collarbone. He made a shallow incision about two inches long. The girl groaned around the rag tied in her mouth and tears continued to fall from her bloodshot eyes. Dean came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He leaned in close and whispered so only she could hear.

“I'm sorry this is happening to you but you're not making it out of this alive.” He wasn't sorry at all but he wanted to see if she would fight to get away from her impending death.

Dean’s fingers fell from her shoulder to dip into the warm blood sweeping into the girl's tank top.

“Good job Sammy. Keep going baby.” A proud smile spread across his lips as he continued to play with her blood.

Sam made a deeper cut going right down the girl’s sternum. He held all the power in his hands right now. He felt godlike with the life of their victim in his grasps. He made the choices and it was no surprise that he would choose Dean over keeping her alive.  
The girl’s bare feet were on the cold cement of the dungeon floor. Sam couldn't control himself when he smashed the heel of his boot into them. The snap of bones and muffled cries ricocheted through the room.

“That's my boy!” Dean exclaimed. He grabbed Sam by the collar and planted a kiss on his lips right over their victim.

“My baby brother is so good at everything he does isn't he?” He asked no one in particular as he pulled a pocket knife from his back pocket. He cut his palm and offered it to Sam, who sucked happily on the cut.

“Good boys get rewards don't they, Sammy.” Sam nodded in response to an overly happy Dean. Dean’s voice dropped an octave when he leaned into to Sam and asked,

“And what do bad boys get?”

Sam pulled off Dean’s now healed hand and smirked.

“Spanked.”

With more of Dean’s blood coursing through his veins, Sam was feeling inspired. He went back over the sheet with all of their weapons and carefully considered his options. He grabbed a long serrated knife, a small hatchet, and smaller knife with Latin engraved on it.  
One foot was already broken but the other was still in good shape. That was the first thing Sam was going to fix.  
Sam crouched in front of her which she took as an opportunity to use her tied feet and kick him the face. Sam’s hands went to his nose which was now gushing blood.

“You bitch!” Dean growled, delivering a swift punch to her cheek. His eyes turned black as he yanked her back by the hair and punched her again.

Sam watched his brother blood running down his face and eyes darkening with lust. He grabbed the hatchet from the floor in one hand and held the girl's foot against the concrete. In one swift motion he cut halfway through the toes of her good foot. One more blow with the sharp hatchet was all it took for them all to come off.

“Not going to be kicking me now.” He mumbled pushing the amputated toes out of his way with the bloodied ax.

“Good thing you put plastic down because this is about to get real messy.” Sam said to a still raging Dean.

His big brother looked animalistic. His chest was heaving and his eyes were still demonic black. If it wasn't for the girl bleeding out he would have Dean bend him over and fuck him right here. He clenched around the plug at the thought of Dean's thick cock in him.  
Sam stood up and punched her hard in the stomach, most definitely causing internal bleeding. He smiled when she failed to suck in much needed air around the gag.  
Dean sunk back against the wall. Partly to stay out of Sam’s way but really because if he got any closer he knew he couldn't stop himself from taking Sam right here. The more he watched Sam torture his new toy the more he wanted to rip all his clothes off and pound into his tight ass.  
He watched Sam run the smaller knife along the girl’s cheek. Right over the lovely contusion Dean gifted her with.

Sam cut the gag off of her.

She sucked in the damp air of the dungeon.

“Please don't do this. Please, please, please.” She begged Sam, tears streaming down her damaged face.

“Oh shut the fuck up or I'm going to drag this out.” Sam rolled his eyes and stomped hard on her broken foot. Her strangled cry pissed Sam off even more. He should've just left the fucking gag on.

“Do you mind holding this for me?” He asked feigned politeness in his voice. He slammed the small knife down hard into her left thigh. She bit her lip so she wouldn't scream out. Sam turned and began to walk away before turning around again. He grabbed the knife and pushed in deeper before twisting it in pulling it out.

“I think I like it better on this side.” He whispered to her before jamming the knife into her right thigh. He twisted it around and pulled it out.

“You know what, I'll just hold onto it.” He pocketed the blood knife and motioned for Dean. Sam balled the gag up and shoved it back into her mouth.

“Can you hold her up for me? Something tells me she would be able to stand.” Sam motioned to the bloody stumps that were her feet.

Dean nodded and hauled her up, one hand across the front of her shoulders and the other supporting her lower back. Sam grabbed the serrated knife from the floor.  
As he plunged the knife into the girl's stomach he bit down hard on Dean’s bare arm. His eyes never left hers as he drug the knife upward and sucked blood into his mouth. He was so overwhelmed with power he could barely hear Dean’s wild moaning.  
Dean dropped her between them and attacked Sam’s blood filled mouth. His hands moved to Sam’s jeans, popping them open and shoving his hand in them to Palm Sam’s cock. Sam gasped into Dean’s mouth as he began to grind against Dean’s hand. Sam pulled away first.

“Let me finish this.” He asked pressing his sweaty forehead into Dean’s.

Dean nodded against him before pulling away completely. He watched as Sam keeled next the bloody,mutilated corpse. He pulled her skin apart just below her sternum revealing her diaphragm. He sliced through it and then shed himself of his flannel and shirt. Both his hands reached through her sliced open diaphragm past her lungs and heart and wrapped around her esophagus. He pulled it away from her spinal cord with deft fingers. The knife he was supposed to use to cut her esophagus was still resting in hi back pocket, so he had to pull one hand back out to retrieve it. Sliding his arm hand next to his arm that was already gripping her throat, Sam finally made the cut. One hard pull was all it took for all of her organs to come spilling out of her rib cage. He found what he was looking for.  
Sam cradled her, still warm, heart in his hands.

He was a god.

Dean came up behind him. He had a lighter with a brander on top, the metal shaped in a ‘w’. He flicked it on, the shaky flame heating the metal above it. The ‘w’ began to glow red and Dean pressed it to the bloody heart in Sam’s hands.

“I figured we were gonna put it on the outside but I think I like this better.”

Dean shook the blood off the lighter and pocketed it. He watched Sam shove the spilled organs and intestines back into the gaping hole that was once the poor girl’s stomach. He set the heart down next to her and looked up at Dean. They shared a genuine smile of pure happiness. Dean combed his fingers through Sam’s hair, blunt nails scratching lightly at his scalp.

“You did real good Sammy. You're definitely coming with me when I go out again.”

Sam blushed at the compliment. Dean didn't ever think his little brother could ever look so adorable after just being elbow deep in someone's guts but somehow he did. Sam practically purred into Dean’s loving hand, basking in the attention. He almost forgot he set aside a little present for Dean.

“Dean, I got a little something for you.”

He moved away from Dean and up onto his knees. He wriggled out of his pants and turned around so he could show Dean what he did for him. He pulled his cheeks apart with bloody hands revealing the red plug. He watched over his shoulder as Dean’s face lit up.  
Dean pulled both his shirts over his head and dropped to the floor, crawling up behind Sam. He pushed Sam so he was on his hands and knees. He pulled Sam’s cheeks apart and nosed around the plugged. He let go of the Sam’s plush left ass cheek to play with the plug in his brother’s pretty hole. Lube oozed out around the plug and Dean could tell by the scent that it was his favorite cherry one.

“So good for me Sammy.” Dean murmured biting into Sam’s soft ass. He pulled the plug out causing Sam to whine before replacing it with his fingers.

“Got any more lube baby boy?” Dean asked thrusting two fingers in and out of Sam’s hole.

“In my… jeans.” Sam choked out face pressed into his arm. Dean dragged the jeans through a small pool of blood and over to him with his foot. He fumbled around in the pockets before he found what he was looking for.

He squeezed more of the cherry lube over his fingers and easily slipped a third finger in. He pistoned his fingers in and out of Sam, his pinky soon joining the other three making Sam’s constant stream of whimpers, groans, and moans grow louder.  
Sam stayed loose from the plug and Dean had the feeling with a little more lube he might be able to fit his whole hand inside him.

“Babe? You think you might want to take my fist?” Dean asked kissing the base of Sam’s spine.

“Oh god Dean. Please.” He begged. He dropped to one elbow and circled his other hand behind him. His blood crusted hand grasped Dean’s wrist and began to thrust it into himself harder and faster than Dean’s agonizingly slow pace. The air was punched out of him each time Dean’s knuckles grazed his prostate.

“Whoa easy baby.” Dean peeled Sam’s hand off of him and massaged him back into submission.

“Don't forget who’s in control.” He growled.  
Dean poured more lube down Sam’s crack and around his fingers. He massaged Sam’s hole with his thumb until he was able to slid it in. He reached around Sam to stroke his cock as Sam’s rim finally let Dean’s thumb knuckle pop past it. He had his entire hand in Sam.

“How you doing baby?” Dean asked. Sam sobbed into his arms his labored breaths causing his chest to expand and contract violently.

“So fucking good Dean. So good.” Sam had tears running down his face. Dean’s hand felt amazing in him, he's never felt so full in his life.

“Move… Please!” He cried out. Dean didn't need to be told twice. He drizzled lube around his wrist and began to push his hand deeper into Sam.

“More Dean!”

Dean slowly pumped his fist in and out of Sam, knuckles just breaching the rim. He moved faster lube squelching around his knuckles as he punched deep into Sam.  
Sam couldn't do anything but whimper into his arms. His cock bounced against his stomach every time he thrusted back onto Dean’s fist.

“Can you come like this baby? Come on Daddy’s fist.” Sam screamed his voice hoarse, hole clenched so hard Dean could barely move. It only took that one word to make him come all over the bloodied floor.

Sam collapsed completely ass held up only by Dean’s fist and grip on his hip.

“Such a good boy. You like that Sammy. Like when Daddy takes care of you.”

Dean pulled his hand out of Sam gingerly, pink guts coming with it. He undid his pants with his clean hand and took out his aching cock. He used his lube slick hand to get his cock ready for Sam’s abused hole. He pushed in, pushing all the pretty pink outside Sam’s hole back in. He thrusted in and out of Sam, balls slapping against Sam’s ass.

“Tell your Daddy how good he is for you. C'mon Sammy tell me.” He drug his nails down Sam’s back.

In his dreamlike state Sam replied, “So good to me Daddy.”

Sam tried his hardest to clench around Dean. It only took a few more thrust for Dean to fill Sam up with come.  
He gingerly pulled out and leaned down so he could be eye level with the pretty pink budding out of his Sammy’s perfectly destroyed hole. Dean gave it a kiss and began to lick his own come out of Sam’s ass.

Sam couldn't do anything but let out the occasional whimper. Dean only let up when his jaw was threatening to go numb. He rolled Sam to his back and kissed up his body, sucking on the his sweet pink nipples. He kissed Sam’s lax mouth.

“You did so good baby. Always so good for me.” Dean praised. Sam smiled lazily and brushed his hand down the side of Dean’s neck.

“We're going to go to bed now. ‘Kay sweetheart.” Dean brushed his nose against Sam’s. He stood up and scooped Sam up his arms.

 

The body was going to smell when they got around to cleaning it up and dumping tomorrow but Dean couldn't care less.

**Author's Note:**

> i live off of kudos and comments so let me know what you think!!


End file.
